Denetharf
Denetharf is labeled as The Weak Nerd '''who was a member of the Awesome Zekroms. Personality He's a very loyal nerd who always tries his best but he always fails. He would be in a alliance and is kind of lazy at physical challenges. Biography He was teased for being a Dunsparce so he was left alone to die quietly in a cave. Luckily he escaped and started living his nerdy life of a Dunsparce. His Time on TPRI In '''Meet the Mutants, '''Denetharf is fascinated by Nero's romance novel. In the confessional he hoped that he won't get eliminated early because he's weak. In '''Battling In Biodome, '''Denetharf was annoyed with Dom and Phillip. Dom asked Denetharf what's his real name but Denetharf refuses to. Then he had a friendily conversation with Jeffery and Ray. During the biodome gym battle, Denetharf calls Ray a threat due to having a mega evolution. When he and Rosa battle each other, Rosa used solar beam causing Denetharf to lose. In the tie breaker, Tyler purposely chose Denetharf (So his team would lose). Denetharf got defeated by a Chesnaught. Dom blames Denetharf that it was his fault that he was useless. In the Bonfire ceremony, Denetharf and Dom was in the bottom two and Dom was eliminated much to his dismay. Dom tried to attack Denetharf but Joyce used Will-o-wisp on him. Then Denetharf went to the cottage to say hello to his old friend George. Cole invites Denetharf to his party. In '''Radioactive Runway, '''Denetharf is seen having a tea party with Phillip and his friends. He and Phillip started to get along pretty well. George showed up and tries to act like a posuer much to Phillip's dismay. Denetharf explained that he knew George and he's worried that George's ego will bite him in the ass. Later in the human challenge, Denetharf had slightly postive reviews and he looked like a cute nerdy blonde. He was suprised that Chrissy and Stephanie hugged and kissed each other. Also his team won. In '''Veggie Out, '''Denetharf was seen discussing about Eevee team book series with Nero and his friends. He said that Slyveon is his favorite character. Denetharf deeply missed George and he's worried that Dom will beat up George to a plup. Later in the veggie eating challenge, he threw up (after Phillip accidentally burped in his face) and then his team lost. Later at night, Denetharf and Dallas comfort Phillip when Phillip is covered in sewage thanks to evil Ray. Then Cheshire tried to convince Lara and Jeffery to vote off Denetharf. Denetharf was eliminated and he was about to get beaten by Dom in the loser island. In '''Super Mega Robot Smashers, Denetharf and Sky disguise themselves as a Toxicroak in a trench coat and fedora so they can expose Tyler's true nature. At first, they were telling the campers that Tyler is evil but they were stopped by Rattata (who thinks that they're a intern) and was forced to clean the washrooms and the lake. During the challenge, Denetharf was a little impatient but Sky reassures that the challenge is almost over. After the challenge is over, Denetharf and Sky finally have the opportunity to show Tyler how evil he really is. They told the campers (except Tyler) to come to the camera room. They take off the disguise and shows them a deleted scene. The campers were furious about Tyler's trickery and they thank Denetharf and Sky for showing the video. They also said that they owe them one but Denetharf says don't worry about it. After Joyce's elimination, Denetharf and Sky gets flung out of the platform and send flying along with Joyce all the way to loser island. Trivia *He knows tackle despite being weak. *Denetharf and George knew each other before the competition. *Denetharf is not his real name. He changed it so it can be WoW sounding. *At first he and Phillip don't see eye to eye but in later chapters, they become good friends. *In "Super Mega Robot Smashers", he and Sky were the ones successfully to expose Tyler's true nature in front of the contestants. Category:Total Pokemon Radioactive